Broken Bottles
by Coolcass21
Summary: Chapter 6 is finally up! Sorry for not updating since February.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this will be a Kyman story so if you don't ship it, don't read it! This is also my first time writing a fan fiction so don't judge. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

K.P.O.V

Rage. I've experience it everyday since I was five. Ever since I've met that fatass. It takes over your body, you have absolutely no control over it. No matter what you say or do, it doesn't feel like you've hurt them enough.

That's what I thought as I took my empty glass beer bottle and threw it at the fat bastard. As it hit him in the eye, he fell to the floor. It was gushing blood, splattering all over the dark wall. "Cartman," I scream, "Are you alright?" He wasn't speaking or moving. Just sitting with his bloody hand holding his eye, curled up into a ball.

Regret and Depression. After the rage washes away from you, the regret and depression hit like a blow to the stomach. I experience this everyday too. I walk over to him and shake him, trying to get him to look at me, but failing in the process. "Jew" he mutters.

"Cartman please look at me, I need to see if your eye is infected." I look up and meet his gaze. Golden brown eyes, soft and tender, it welcomes you in. You know except Cartman isn't a very welcoming person. He only loves and cares about himself. No, scratch that. He only cares about himself, me, Stan, and Kenny. His eye wasn't too bad, just some bruising. "I'm sorry" I whisper.

C.P.O.V.  
>All that went through my mind as soon as he let go of that bottle was that I deserved it. I had pushed him too far again. We've been dating for two years already and everyday it's the same cycle. We go to school, I piss him off to the point of violence, he explodes, we make up.<p>

I've loved him since fourth grade, he's the only person I love. I've known this since we went to Imaginationland, when we made that bet. I just so desperately wanted him to suck my balls. That's not when I started loving him, oh no, it's just when I realized it. The way his Emerald eyes glisten in the light, the way they look so fragile when he was about to cry. The way his hair, his soft, curls blow in the breeze, it was enough to turn me on. The way his face gets red with anger when we fight. Everything. I love and hate everything about him.

He could have anyone he wants, and he knows it. "It's okay," I mutter softly.

A/N: I hope you liked chapter 1! If there's any mistakes it's because I'm typing this on my iPod. The next chapter will be a flashback. Please review, it'll mean so much to me!


	2. Chapter 2

C.P.O.V  
>I remember exactly how we started dating. It was the coldest day of the year, a frigid -6 degrees Fahrenheit, sitting in the three feet of snow, next to Stark's Pond, smoking my third Marlboro in a row. Everyone else was in school, but I decided to ditch, again. I was doing that quite often actually. Every time I went to school and saw Kyle, I got easily aroused. Just by looking at him, he instantly gave me a boner. I deeply sighed and threw my cigarette into the pond. "Dude do you how bad that is for you?" I turned around and was facing Kyle. Fuck, I thought, he looks even more handsome with every passing second.<p>

"Who gives a flying fuck, Jew." I smirked.

"I do, you could get cancer of some kind, fatass." He smirked in such a seductive way, I swear, I could've just passed out right then and there. Did he just say he cares about me? Oh God, he cares! I could just feel myself getting hard. Damn it Cartman, get a fucking grip on yourself.

"Aren't you cold out here?" Kyle gives me a sympathetic look. "Aren't your fat rolls freezing?" I hated when he called me fat. I'm only 165 pounds, that isn't so bad for a fourteen year old, right?

"Not really, these cigarettes are warming me up just fine." I whipped out my Marlboros and lit it up. How the fuck is that my last one? I just bought it today. I guess that happens when you smoke every five minutes. You see, I've been smoking since I was eleven. When my mom and her "client" were upstairs, he left his cigs downstairs. Me thinking, what the hell, took them and have been smoking ever since. It just calms me down and has a soothing taste.

"Come on fatass, you're coming with me to warm up." Kyle took the lead and I just trudged behind him. His ass looks fantastic, not too big, yet not too flat. It was perfect. Oh God, this is going to be hell.

When we reached his house, we were the only ones there. It shouldn't be such a surprise, since it was 11:30 in the morning, but it was still eery silent.  
>"So why did you skip school?", Kyle asked, grabbing a bag of Cheesy Poofs and ripping it open. He took a handful and gave it to me. They were my favorite thing, besides World Domination and Kyle.<p>

"I didn't feel like seeing any of those fags, especially Stan, he's the faggest one of them all. Always hanging around those football fags. It's only a matter of time before he admits he's gay." Kyle's face was red with anger, fists clenched like he was about to beat the living shit out of me. I don't know why he stands up for that douchebag, he treats all of us like shit, never really even hangs out with us anymore. It's more of a trio now instead of group, you know when Kenny isn't being dead.

"If you haven't fucking noticed, that my super best friend you're talking about." He was gritting his teeth, trying to control himself not to kill me. He wasn't doing a very good job at it. He was like a lion about to pounce on a baby gazelle, fierce. I never knew he had so much anger inside him. It just made him that much sexier.

"Dude, you need to get all of that sand out of your vagina." That's when the lion pounced.

K.P.O.V.  
>I knew he was right. Stan was being and acting like the biggest fag in the world. All he ever does now in days is hang out with the football team. He never talks to us anymore, and I miss him.<p>

I was on top of him, punching him, and then pinned him down. He was bewildered, but I wasn't. I've always had this anger, it built up inside of me everyday, the insults, the remarks. Well I was sick and tired of it, and I'm the one in charge now.

"Wow Kahl, I never knew you had it in you," he said. I was looking straight into his soft brown eyes. He was so gorgeous, in every single way. He started to lose his baby fat and was filling into his own body, he ditched his hat in sixth grade and his brown straight hair looks softer than a cloud of silky satin sheets. I'll admit it, I like him. Fine, I actually love him. I have since we were nine. I try my hardest not to fall for him, but I still did. He put a spell on me, and I fell for it.

I must have been lost in thought, because suddenly I was on the bottom with fatass on top of me. He was wearing a smirk, the same exact smirk he always wears when I say something offensive to him. It looked so sexy on him, and I started to blossom on a boner.

"What's wrong Kahl, are you afraid?", he asked.  
>"Of you, hell no." We were staring into each other's eyes, Golden Brown mixed with Emerald. It's perfection. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him into a kiss.<p>

A/N: Things are starting to heat up between these two. Please review and follow, I'll update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited this story! It means the world to me! Anyways, back to the story.

C.P.O.V  
>Holy fucking shit, he was kissing me. My long life dream was finally for filled. I took his green hat off him and threw it across the room. My fingers were running threw his ginger curls, his arms hanging onto my neck for dear life. Perfect moment, but like all great things, it ended too quickly.<p>

"I'm sorry, I just kind of, lost it. I promi-," I had cut him short, our lips colliding, our hearts racing. I licks his lips, wishing for permission inside his mouth. Permission granted. His mouth tasted like cheesy poofs and, oddly, cinnamon. I put my hand underneath his shirt and ran my fingers up his spine. He shivered and I smiled with delight.

"Cartman, how long have you, you know, been gay?" I didn't really have an answer for that, I mean it was just a random day and I realized that I was attracted to guys and never really even thought twice about it. You don't just choose to be gay, you're born that way.

"I guess since forever." He smiled. He quickly got up.

"Should we like tell people or just keep this between us? I mean what will people think?"

"Kahl, do you really give a fuck about what those asswipes think?" He sighed.

"My mom is going to give me so much shit later. Until then, would you like to watch a movie with me?"

"No, I still got shit to go do." With that I got up and left.

K.P.O.V

The next day, I walked into school with the biggest grin on my face, I mean, how could I not? It's a lot like a happy ending, even if we are fourteen.

I walk into my English class and everyone stops talking and starts to stare at me. That's weird, I thought. I sat down in my seat.

"Hey look, it's fag boy," shouted Craig. "Why don't you just go fuck your boyfriend?" (A/N: Bear with me, I'm not lez nor bi so I don't really know what they say about them)

How the fuck did they find out?

At that moment, Cartman walked in with a black eye and sat down next to me. "My God, what the hell did they do to you!" I screamed .

"Aw, look, the two fags are sitting next to each other! You know, we don't respect your kind here." Right then, people started to throw eggs and condoms at us. I had put my arms over my head to protect myself when I felt someone start to choke me. That's when Cartman took action.

He got up, grabbed Craig by his neck, and said these words, "If you don't stop now, I will murder you and your family, dickwad."

"Put him down! Kyle, Cartman, and Craig, go to the principal's office, NOW!" Fuck you, teach, me and Cartman did nothing.

"Okay so I heard that you guys were choking each other. Choking each other is bad, m'kay. You shouldn't choke people. Now I've called all your mothers to help me solve this situation." Oh no, my mom is going to find out I'm gay, oh God please let this be a dream.

All our mothers came in and addressed the whole issue that has happened. "WHAT, WHAT, WHAT! No son of mine is going to be gay!"

"Mom, stop telling me what I can and cannot do! If I love men, what does it matter? I have good health and I'm happy, isn't that enough?"

"We're leaving right this instant!" She took my wrist and pulled me away. I started to cry , a lot. It wouldn't stop coming. It was like a waterfall.

She threw me in my room and locked the door. I fell to the ground and cried and cried for hours until I fell asleep.

A/N: Hey sorry it took me a while to update, I had finals (finals in eighth grade is ridiculous in my opinion) then I got different classes and ugh. But anyways, I'll update sooner, I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

C.P.O.V  
>That bitch, taking my precious Jew away from me. It was 6:48 PM and my mom was god knows where, again. She's rarely been home since I've been 12, always out at the clubs.<p>

I knew exactly what I had to do. I can't just have Kyle's mother keep us apart, no fuck that bitch. I've hated her since, well, forever. I needed to go see him, and so that's what I shall do.

His house wasn't too far of a walk from mine, only about 10 minutes. When I arrived there, the coast was clear, no cars in the driveway, all the lights in his were off. Motherfucker, I thought, they probably went to go brainwash him with the hippie Jewish crap.

Maybe he was in his room. I climbed up a tree and looked inside his room. He was laying there on the floor, curled up into a ball with his legs to his chest. I think he was asleep. With that being said, I grabbed the biggest rock I could find, stepped back, and threw it at his window. I then climbed into his room.  
>He was fully awake now, I could tell he was scared of what the fuck just happened. "Who's there?," he cried out.<p>

"Calm the fuck down, it's just me." He got up and ran towards me and hugged me.

"Thank God, my mother locked me in since we got home. Wait, my mom. What if she heard. God damn it Cartman! She's going to kill us!"

"All the lights were off in your house and there's no cars in the driveway. I thought they took you to go brainwash you."

"No one could ever change how I feel about you." He wrapped his delicate arms around my neck and kissed me. "Oh Cartman, what are we going to do? My mom will never let me be with you and all the kids at school. I can't face the world ever again."

I knew he was 100% right, the world, this fucked up society, will never allow us to be together. People will say it's wrong and try to keep us apart. That's when I offered up a plan. "We'll sneak out while they sleep and sail off in the night. We'll come clean and start over, the rest of lives. When we're gone, we'll stay gone, out of sight, out of mind. It's not too late, we have the rest of our lives." I don't know where we would go, but it would be somewhere beautiful, away from judgement.

"Yes, let's do this." He smiled up at me, and I kissed his forehead.  
>A half an hour later, we had all we needed to leave. I took all the money I could find in my house, $4,086. Damn, hookers make a lot of damn money. Kyle found $1,568 in his house. I figured it would last us for a few months, then we would have to get jobs. "Ready?," I asked.<p>

"Of course." We walked, hand in hand, down the street, trying to be invisible. We walked behind bushes so no one could see us.

We walked for about 3 hours, then we got very tired and fatigued. "What time is it?", he asked. I took out my watch, holy shit, it was late.

"It's 1 AM."

"Can we rest somewhere?" I looked around. To be honest, I didn't even know where the hell we were. I saw a CVS and it was still open.

"Wait here", I commanded. I walked in and saw a girl in her fourtys sleeping at the cash register. "Excuse me", I said, "Uh what town are we in?"

She woke up suddenly. "Oh this is Aspen, shouldn't you know that?"  
>Bitch. "I'll take two packs of Marlboros."<p>

"$30 please." Holy shit, cigs are expensive. I hand the cash and walked out.  
>"We are in Aspen."<p>

"Holy shit that's far from home."

"Yeah, I know. I saw a motel about half a mile away. Let's go sleep there for the night and figure out the rest tomorrow morning." We started walking again, my legs burning. It took us 5 minutes to get there.

Our room only had one bed, but I didn't mind that one bit. We put our shit in the corner of the room and laid down next to each other.

"Cartman?"

"Yeah Kahl?"

"I love you"

"I love you, too." And with that being said, I pulled him to me, his head on my chest, touching his beautiful Scarlett curls, we fell right asleep.

A/N: Its wonderful little old me again! The part where Cartman told Kyle about running away is actually lyrics to my favorite song. (Satellite by Rise Against). There is still plenty more where that came from! I'll update soon, please follow and review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys, are you still reading my story? If you are, I love you. I'm deeply sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I'm also sorry that all my chapters are so short. I will try my hardest to make this one as long as I can :)

K.P.O.V  
>I wake up and remember that I was sleeping with Cartman. I smiled, I mean why shouldn't I have? I got the one I love. Then reality hit me.<br>I ran away with him and we are currently Aspen. Where the hell do we go from here? I had no idea.

I looked at the clock and the numbers read 11:32 A.M. I quietly got up and went into the bathroom. To be honest, this was a really nice motel. The bed sheets weren't all disgusting like most places and the TV was a pretty descent size. Plus, there were towels, nice ones that smell of flowers. I closed the door and stepped inside the shower.

When I was finished, Cartman was watching the news. He looked pissed off about something. "What's wrong?", I asked.

"They're looking for us. We need to keep walking now."

"What?" I couldn't believe it, why were they looking for us? I would think everyone would be so much happier without us there, the Hitler Jr. and Geeky Jew.

I sat down next to him and couldn't believe what I was seeing on the television. My family was there, crying. "I can't believe he would just leave like this. It was all because I couldn't accept the fact he was gay and now he's gone.", my mother said. "I just want him back so badly."

Butters, Stan, Kenny, Wendy, they all said they just wanted us to come back safely.

"Dude, maybe we should, you know, go back home.", I said.

"If they wanted us back so fucking badly, they wouldn't have done that shit to us. They don't want us back, it all a load of bullshit. Come on, we need to get moving."

"Well where are we going to go, Eric?"

"I heard that in Idaho they give jobs out to fifteen year olds that give pretty good pay, enough that we can rent out an apartment. All we have to do is change our names."

I smiled at him. God he was sexy, even when he just woke up. If he wasn't here and it was just me, I would've turned around and gone back home. Being with him is more important than those fuck tards.

I walked up to him and put my arms around his big shoulders, pressing my forehead to his. "Just promise me everything will be okay.", I told him.

"It will be, I swear it." He then pulled me into a kiss.

An hour later and we then again walking. I hated it. I wish we could just drive instead of this shit, it takes 100 times longer.

We also made a deal, only 1 cigarette every three hours. He complained that was freaking torture to him, but I said if he does the bet, then I would give something in return. He agreed.

We would stop occasional, either to get a break or food or just to talk.  
>At every night at 9:00 PM, we would find a place to sleep and head off again at 10:00 AM.<p>

This, unfortunately, was our life for 42 days. When we finally reached Idaho, I wanted to cry. We had finally made it, made it to our new life. The bad part was, we only had $1,000 left and it was one month until I turn fifteen.

What we then did was stay in a shitty motel for a month. We went to high school, as a requirement, and did our best so we are older out life together will be even better.

Finally my birthday rolled around and I got a job as a daycare helper. You may think that it doesn't have a good pay, but actually I make $20 per hour. I work 5 days a week from 4 PM-10 PM. It's only a mile walk back to the shitty motel. So I make  
>$600 per week. That was only for another month until Cartman could get a job as well.<p>

Speaking of Cartman, he gave me the best present you could ever wish for on your birthday. He gave me a blow job. You may think, wow that's cheap, but it was the best experience of my entire life.

Finally, Cartman got a job too. His job was a grocery store worker, working 5 days a week from 4 PM-10 PM. He only made $16 per hour. With both us working, we had $1,080 coming in per week, which was pretty sweet.  
>We got a cheap apartment that was furnished and the rent was only $2,000 per month. We only had news channels and barely used electricity to save money.<p>

Our lives were pretty good, until that day.

It was the day the cops found us.

C.P.O.V  
>Son of a fucking bitch, they finally found us. They were going to take us back to that shitty ass town. It wasn't only them who were there, no, my mom, Kyle's family, Butters, Kenny, and Stan were there too. Only one thing bugged me the most, how the fuck did they find us?<p>

It didn't matter right this minute, we had to leave. How? There was no escaping them, we had to just accept being taken back.

There was a knock on the door, a loud booming one to let you know it was the cops. I took Kyle's hand and looked at him. He was scared. "Don't worry, I won't let them take you away from me, I swear it.", I told him. He look relieved a little and I kissed him.

We answered the door and saw Kyle's mother crying hysterically. He grabbed him and hugged him. "It's been six months and we finally found you! I've missed you so much!" She pulled away, looking serious now. "You're coming home right this instant! Pack up your bags, we're leaving tonight!"

Now this bitch. She just stormed into our perfectly happy lives and is now saying we have to go home and face all the judgement. Shellia, if you think that's happening, you can suck my balls.

"No mom, I'm not leaving."

"What, what, what! It's not your decision Kyle, your only fifteen. You are coming home, now."

"With all do respect Shellia, Kyle and I are perfectly happy and if you think you are taking him away from me, you can suck my balls."

She and Kyle looked at me in disbelieve.

"Kyle we are leaving now."

"No!", he screamed.

That's when the cops stepped in. "Okay Shellia and Kyle you guys need to talk this out. Kyle and Cartman can live here, but they will need to go to school and have someone check in on them every week."

"Yeah mom, why can't we just do that?"

Shellia looked at him then to me. She sighed. "Promise you'll call me every night and you'll visit on holidays.

He smiled the biggest smile I've seen in ages. "Yes, I promise."

"Then that's settled. Your friends came by to talk to you. Well I wish you guys all the luck and happiness. Take care."

Butters, Kenny, and Stan came running into the room, hugging us tightly. "We've missed you so much."

"We've missed you too.", Kyle and I said.

"Hey Stan where's Wendy? Did you guys break up or something?", Kyle asked.

Stan instantly started to cry. Jesus he's such a pussy.

"No Kyle, she was murdered."

A/N: oooooo, plot twist. I hope this was long enough for you guys and I'm sorry if it got really boring. I'll update soon :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! I am so so so sorry for not updating since February, I've had a lot on my plate and I've changed in these past couple of months a lot. I turned 14 in June and one of my friends has died recently. Again I am sorry for the long wait. But to those who are still reading, enjoy!

K.P.O.V

My heart dropped and shattered to the ground. She was murdered? How? When? Why? What the fuck is going on? "What do you mean she was murdered?''

Stan was trying his hardest not to cry, he looked like he was going to burst into millions of tears like a waterfall. I wish I didn't even ask.

"Well two months after you left, we broke up. She said she didn't feel any spark in our relationship anymore and we went our separate ways. She started to date Kenny and one night while she was at his house, Kenny's dad got really really drunk and didn't like Wendy at all. So he grabbed the gun out of his room and….'' Stan started to cry a lot. I went over to him and held him as he cried.

''It's okay Stan she's in a better place now." I said in a comforting tone.

"No it's not okay! She was my first love, my only love. I'm never going to find another girl like her, she was the one, and now because of that bastard she's gone.''

Cartman was just standing there, stunned. He even looked like he was going to cry.

Kenny and Butters just sort of, stood there. They didn't even said hi or anything. They just looked…. empty.

"But anyways, I wanted to know if all of us can sleepover for tonight, you know catch up on each others lives. Do you think we can," Stan asked.

I looked over to Cartman and he gave me a nod. "Yeah dudes sounds great, as long as you guys don't mind sleeping on the floor."

A few hours later we were all drinking a few beers and watching a football game. We all weren't really watching we were just talking about South Park and old memories.

"I never thought in a million years that you and Cartman would be gay lovers," Stan said. "I mean you guys hated each other."

"I guess underneath that hate there was love." I replied.

"Its just all very strange." Stan said.

"Well its getting late I'm gonna go to bed now, goodnight." Butters said.

"Me too," Kenny and Stan said at the same time.

Within a few minutes, Cartman and I were the only two awake. He was holding me, playing with my curls. ''I feel so bad for Stan and Kenny, they both really did care about Wendy." I said.

''I do too," Cartman said sounding sleepy.

"I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight. I love you."

''I love you too, Jew."

"Fatass,'' I mumbled and then drifted off into a deep sleep.

C.P.O.V

They were all asleep. Finally, I can finally do what I've always wanted to do, murder Stan.

The real truth is, Kenny's dad didn't murder Wendy, it was me. I dressed up like his dad and took a cab to South Park and murdered her and left. No one would ever suspect it was me. No one knows, and no one will ever know.

I quietly got up and snuck into my room. I grabbed a bottle of poison and went back into the room. I silently went over to Stan and snuck some poison into his mouth, not a lot to be noticeable, but just enough to kill him in his sleep. I smiled with a huge grin on my face, this is fun, I thought. No one will ever know I did it.

Once finished I went outside and hurled the bottle as far as I could.

I snuggled back into Kyle's arms, kissed him on the head, and thought, you're next, and went to sleep.


End file.
